familyguyfandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:Buckimion
Leave a message after the Beep Beep Episode Hi Buckimion, sorry to ask, but i research an episode of Family Guy in which Peter and Joe briefly exchange their spinal cords. This leave Peter crippled while Joe is able to walk again, even if it's short. Please can you help me ? Swinslokw (talk) 18:18, June 2, 2017 (UTC) Swinslokw There is no such television episode. You may be either thinking of "Believe It or Not, Joe's Walking on Air" or "Papa Has A Rollin' Son" but neither involve Peter being disabled. --Buckimion (talk) 23:00, June 2, 2017 (UTC) Hi Buckimion, thanks for your answer. Indeed, it's not a whole episode in which Peter ends up in a wheelchair but just a small sequence. In fact, if i remember well, Joe can have what he wants, and one moment he says to Peter "I wish your spinal cord" then, we see reversal roles with Joe and Peter and then, they're back to normal. I know it is'nt the ep you cited and neither is the episode in which Peter opens a non crippled people restaurant. But i thank you for your help. (Excuse me if there is some language mistakes as english is'nt my native spoken language). Sincerely,Swinslokw (talk) 09:01, June 3, 2017 (UTC) I'm drawing a blank. I can't even think of a cutaway gag like that. --Buckimion (talk) 12:32, June 3, 2017 (UTC) No problem, i really appreciated your help. I contacted the official Twitter of the show in order to ask them. Swinslokw (talk) 17:29, June 3, 2017 (UTC) Found it..."Underage Peter". --Buckimion (talk) 22:07, June 3, 2017 (UTC) Thanks Buckimion, have a nice sunday :) Swinslokw (talk) 04:36, June 4, 2017 (UTC) (sigh) Well, Bucky,... ...it looks like Mort may have a place in the Theme Song again, since I know about Adam West's passing. --''LDEJRuff'' 20:08, June 10, 2017 (UTC) We'll see what Season 17 brings. --Buckimion (talk) 20:26, June 10, 2017 (UTC) Murial is mentioned when Lois says that Jesus should talk to her # SIGN your comments. # Be more specific about the scene. Jesus is all over the friggin episode. (Which I had to look up your past contributions because you didn't provide squat for info and still haven't.) --Buckimion (talk) 00:21, June 12, 2017 (UTC) Recent season-related I was wondering what you think of the current season of Family Guy so far. --Rtkat3 (talk) 19:55, June 29, 2017 (UTC) I presume you are in the middle of the UK season because it is finished here. Without pulling up a list of episodes, it wasn't overly memorable. Not great, but not horrible either. --Buckimion (talk) 22:36, June 29, 2017 (UTC) Fan Boards & Discussions Hi Buckimion my username is Chaokai18 and i'm a huge fan of both Family Guy and American Dad. I wanted to know if you add fanpop.com the largest fan base site of all time under both the Family Guy and American Dad fan boards and discussion pages? Done for the main board, but I'm not listing the sub-boards. --Buckimion (talk) 18:47, July 1, 2017 (UTC) Adam will Return You may want to take a look at this. http://tvweb.com/family-guy-season-16-adam-west-5-episodes/ ~Curious Poker Chip 3:06 p.m. July 1st, 2017 (Pacific)